Tyler Blue
OOC: You were my very first OC ever made in any RP. I actually liked you but you aren't that special to me anymore. Au revoir. Appearance *'Hair Color:' Light Brownnn. It looks blonde sometimes. *'Eye Color:' My eyes are made up of a bunch of colorsss. *'Trademark:' Everything, I'm perf. <3 I dress in trendy clothes yo. Like, really pretty vests and stuff. I wear skinny jeans and combat boots and stuff like that most of the time. I have my hair styled up and I think it looks a lot better now because like omf my hair used to look like an old mop. I have skin like porcelain china and I'm pretty short for my age. I'm moving on because that's all there is to say. Family Oliver Blue My dad suuuuucks. Like, he's one of those old homophobes who goes on and on about "those cocksucking fags" and how "God hates fags" and blah blah blah. I hate him. He hates me. We only tolerate each other because we're family. Ugh. Homophobic bitch. Melanie Blue My mother isn't much better. She ran off to suck some rich guy's dick when I was like 12. She's a slut. She tries to reach out to me now that she's sitting on somemoney, but I'd rather look at a vagina than to talk to her. Ugh. Regan Blue My older brotherrr. :D I love this dude. He's understanding, and he's cool. He went to New York for college when I was 11, and he'll move out here soon. (: I love him so so much. I think he's more of a father than my own father, and he's only like 7 years older than me. History This happened. That happened. This and that happened. Here we are today. :D Personality I'm reeeeaally feminine and girly. I'm very ditzy and shuff, but I don't even know what that word means. I'm quite sarcastic and sassy, and I can be a huge bitch most of the time. But, I'm also really positive and hyper and things. I'm gaaaaay, if you haven't noticed. I'm in love with high fashion and good music. I love being in control, and I hate being beneath anyone. I'm an all around joy, aren't I? :D Relationships Charlie Stone Unf, I like him. He's cute and sweet, and he makes my heart pound. He's mine. Sean Everett Ugh, I hate this bastard. Just because you're nice doesn't give you permission to move in on my territory. I'm going to see the end of him even if it's the last thing I do. I hope he burns in hell. >.< Trivia *I'm homosexual. *I love Darren Criss. <3 **I don't really like Blaine Anderson, though. *I make reeeeaally bad grades. How I've managed to make it to 11th grade is beyond me. *I like lip gloss, perfume, nail polish, and hair spray more than anyone should. *Marina and the Diamonds is my all-time favorite band... or artist. Or whatever, you know what I mean. *I'm far too health conscious. *Rihanna is most definitely my female crush. *I hate social networks.